The Presidents Daughter
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Courtney is the Presidents daughter who hasn't spoken in a few months. Duncan is her new body guard. What will these two get up to when Duncan is assigned to protect Courtney? When she gets kidnapped by an old 'friend', can Duncan save her in time?
1. Chapter 1: Courtney

**Courtney**

I carefully brushed a strand of hair chocolate colored, that had blown out of place, behind my ear. The wind was whipping at me violently as I walked down the street. A girl should feel as is she's alone when walking down a street alone. She should feel like she's not being watched every second. She should not feel as if someone was following her; Keeping track of her every action. So, why did I?

My name is Courtney Madison Taylor. I am sixteen years old. And, the most important thing about my life, my father is president of the United States of America.

Life was always hard for me. It got even harder when my father started running for president. It finally got to the brink of horrible when he was elected president. Every thing fell out of place for me. My once perfect life was shattered before my eyes. I had begged my father to drop out numberous time, but getting to be president was more important to him than I was. So, I did the one, and only, thing I could think of. I shut everyone out of my life.

At first it was okay. I locked myself up in my room all day and only came out for food and the bathroom. Then, when we moved to the White House, I wouldn't leave my room at all. My parents had given me a room with it's own bathroom and my meals were brought to my room by the chef.

I didn't want any contact with the outside world what-so-ever. I never spoke to anyone, not my body guards, not my parents, not even the person who gave me food. Not a word passed my mouth. Ever. It was all my dads fault. He just had to become president.

Slowly, I began to come out a bit. I never utted a single word, but my presence was noticed. The staff would smile and talk to me kindly. I would occasionally nod my head to them when they asked questions. But, that was it.

Next, I started going outside for walks. I was never alone, though. My father had bodyguards following me all the time. I hated it. I'd stayed in my room ever since the move, so it wasn't as of anyone recognized me, anyway. My father was just over protective of me. He always wanted to know I was afe. No matter what. But, it was a pain. I didn;t care for him, so why should he care for me?

I would try to ditch the body guards, but they would always find me in the end. I never had any privacy. I had even less privacy when I became the presidents daughter.

A/N: So, what do you think? This was just a quick starter chapter. I'll try to update this story frequently, but my others are first priority.

I'm going to have alternating chapter. The first is Courtney, the second is Duncan, back to Courtney, Duncan...and so on...Is that a good idea to you guys?

Thoughts, critisizm and flames are appriciated. Help. That's also a good one.

So, thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. Chapter 2: Duncan

**Duncan**

Beep. I groaned from underneath the covers of my bed. Beep. I hit my arm out and knocked the alarm clock off the table. I groaned even louder, this time in sync to the beeping of the alarm. It was the same routine every morning. Alarm clock goes off, I groan my ass off then hit it off the table. Every morning.

When I finally decided to get out of bed I make my way over to the bathroom for a hot and steamy shower. I try to stay in the warmth of the shower for hours on end, but I knew I had a duty to do.

My name is Duncan Ethan Evans. I'm sixteen-years-old. And, the most important thing about my life, I'm in training to be a body guard. Yeah, me a body guard. The only reason I'm doing it is because my parole officer, Steve, told me I had to. If I went to Juvie one more time, I'd be in the nick for the rest of my fucking life. What a pathetic life that is, I might add.

I don't try to do bad things, trouble just has a way of finding me. I know, I know, that's what they all say. My parents are cops, so I hear that saying a lot. They always want whats best for me, what parent doesn't? But, I think they expect too much from me. They always wanted me and my siblings to follow in their footsteps and become cops. My sister, Carly, she became a cop, my brother, Jared, he became a cop, my brother, Nicky, he became a cop, me, I'm the bad-ass juvie kid.

Being a cop isn't for me. Being on the right side of the law isn't for me. I prefer to rebel against what others believe in. I am who I am, no one cane change that. Nothing can change that. So, I don't see why they sent me to be a body guard.

* * *

A/N: Another shorty, but it's just introducing the characters :)

I hope you like my story :)

Thanks to:

icarlyfanatic101: Thanks :)

tdirocks4life: Lol. I've never seen that movie :) Thank you :)

hawkfire111: Ha ha :) At least I know there'll be one person who'll always read my stories ;) lol. Thanks :)

fallenangel: Thank you :)

The mental: Thanks :)

The Dramatic Runner: Lol, I just spent ten minutes trying to work out what intriguing means...Lol. Big words are soo not my thing ;) Thank you :)

Thanks guys! 6 Reviews on the first chapter :) I feel blessed ;) lol :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Chapter 3: Courtney

Courtney

I layed in bed, staring up at my ceiling, wondering how my life had come to this. All I wanted to do was go back to the way things used to be, before my father was president. Looking back, life seemed so much easier back then. Everything was perfect back then, at least it was comapred to everything that had happened to me since my life got turned around. I may have been teachers pet, I may have been a geek, I may have been bullied, but I prefered all that to being locked away in my room for most of the day and all of the night. It was tireing.

"I have had enough of that girl!" Noah's voice came booming into my room. I got up from my bed and walked over to the door, carfully pressing my ear to the white wood.

"She has no consideration for other people and I have very little tolerance for people like her!" Noah continued to shout. Noah was one of my body guards. He was a sarcastic know-it-all who thought of himself above everyone else. I hated him and he hated me, he was only in it for the high-paying job.

"I quit!" I opened my door just in time to see Noah stomping down the hallway and towards the staircase. I smiled in triumph at finally getting rid of him. He was the most annoying person I knew. And all I had wanted to do since day one was get him to quit. It may have taken him six months, but it worked in the long run.

"Get. Here. Now!" My father growled, turning to me with anger in his eyes. I continued to smirk as I walked towards my father. He knew I wasn't afraid of him or the punishments he gave me. Grounding me wouldn't work, anymore. I spent most of my time in my room anyway.

"How many more guards are you going to run off, Courtney?" He asked. I knew he was fed up of me always getting rid of the body guards he had specially picked out for me.

"Courtney, this isn't a game!" He snapped. "I have a very important job as president and all I want is a little coporation from my daughter, is that too much to ask for?" I nodded my head and strolled back into my bedroom, leaving him ranting oin to himself about how much he hates me not talking. He knew it was all his fault for me not talking.

"Fine then!" I heard him yell. "I am going to get you a new body guard and this one will stay with you till the end!" I roled my eyes and turned my stereo up high to drown out his voice. Little did I know he wasn't kidding about the new body guard.

A/N: LOL! Poor, poor Noah ;)

So, I think it's pretty obvious who the new body guard is, don't you? DUNCAN!

Damn, you gotta love Noah ;)

LOL! Sorry, I haven't eaten today and when I don't get enough sugar I go hyper (?) Does that make sense?

Thank you to:

unknown66: Um...Thanks XD

The Dramatic Runner: Lmao! Thank you :)

hawkfire111: LOL! I had to get that in there ;) Thanks :)

The mental: Hopefully we'll get as many as Runaway! LOL! Thank you :)

e-scopeisawsome: Aww, thanks so much! :)

tdirocks4life: Thank you! Your story rocks! :)

CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME: I don;t know, I've never seen that movie! XD Thanks :)

YAY! 13 REVIEWS! Lol! Thanks guys :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. Chapter 4: Duncan

Duncan

I was sitting in the mess hall with some of my fellow body guards in training, eating what they called 'breakfast'. It was basically brown slop. Everyone was still half-asleep and not very into becoming a body guard that early in the morning.

"DID YOU HEAR?" A voice screamed out as it came running into the room. I looked up to see one of the older guys facing everyone, looking as if he was gonna burst with excitement. "The President of the United States is coming here to pick a new Body Guard!"

"Oh, is this like the time Oprah was coming?" One of the others called back to him. Everyone, even me, started laughing. DJ, the one who had just given us the news, had a tendency to exaggerate. He once told us that Oprah was coming, but it was just her Body Guard coming in for a quick training lesson.

"I'm serious this time!" DJ whimpered. He may have been a brick house on the outside, but he was more than a Mama's boy everywhere else.

"Of course you are, Deej." I rolled my eyes at him before going back to the slop on my plate.

"What's all the commotion?" I asked, pushing my way to the front of the crowd. Everyone wanted to get to the door that contained the boss' office. "Deej, what's everyone doing?" I asked, seeing him right at the front.

"I told you, the President's in there!" I could see a few people's eyes bulge from their socets at the mention of the President. I, on the other hand, couldn't have cared less. I was only sixteen years of age, there was no way he was interested in a troublesome teen like myself.

"GET IN LINE!" I heard a voice shout out from the side of me. Everyone around me rushed into place at the sound. We all had to be perfectly disciplined in training. We all knew how to stand in line perfectly in order, without a single mistake. I was near the end of the line because it went in age order and there was only one person who was younger than me, but it was only by a few weeks.

As soon as we were all in order, the office door swung open and two men walked out; My boss and the President.

"I told you I wasn't lying." I heard DJ whisper. I let out a silent chuckle, that way no one would hear me.

By the time the President had made it down the line to me, I was tired and starting to get a bit grouchy. He eyes me up and down a few times, making me want to slap him, but I stood straight and looked ahead of me.

"How old are you, son?" He asked.

"Sixteen, sir." I answered.

"Huh, same age as my daughter." He smirked. It was a sort of half-evil smirk, as if he had a cunning plan going on in his head. "How long have you been in training for?"

"7 months, sir." I replied. I could see out of the corner of my eye his smirk turn into a smile.

"You'll do perfectly."

* * *

A/N: Crappy story now! I'm not getting into it very well, but I'll not to give up for you guys :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I can't be bothered to check and thank you all individually :)

Happy New Year :) Hope this ones better than the last :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. Chapter 5: Courtney

Courtney

Lying in my room, alone, was getting boring to me. I'd been doing it for a whole year and nothing good had come of it. But, then again, I have nothing to do, anyway.

Then, I heard a knock on my door. I didn;t say a word, or even move off my bed. But, the person knocked again.

"Courtney?" My dad called. "Courtney, are you in there." I sighed in anger, but answered the door all the same. I glared at my dad who was standing on the other side. "Courtney, there's someone you need to meet." I sctrunched my face up in confusement. Who could he possibly know that wanted me to meet?

I followed my father down the hallway and into his office. There, standing in front of his desk, was a boy. He looked about my age, possibly older. The teenager was wearing a black suit that matched the rest of the body guards. He had a bright green mohawk and multiple face piercings. Why on Earth would my father hire a boy that looked like he did?

My father gave me a push towards the boy and I just stared at him.

"Hey." The guy smirk-smiled. "I'm Duncan." Duncan held out his hand to me and I could hear everyone in the room gasp, waiting to see if I'd shake his hand, or even reply. So, I decided to give everyone a heart attack.

"Hi, I'm Courtney." I introduced myself, shaking his hand in a friendly manner. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." His smirk-smile turned into a full on smirk. He was an arrogant pig, and I didn't even know him yet! But, I knew I had just almsot killed everyone in the room by talking, so I was in a good mood.

"C-Courtney, Duncan is going to be your new body guard. Try not to run him off." I smirked at Duncan, without answereing my fathers request.

"She'll have a tough time trying to run me off, sir." The punk answered.

"We'll just see about that." I replied, turning on my heel and going back to my bedroom. I had to run him off somehow. There had to be a way.

Duncan followed me back to my room because he had to watch me at all times. I rolled my eyes as he shut my bedroom door behind him. I started rumaging around in some of the drawers in my desk. Duncan took a seat on the edge of my bed and started up a conversation with me.

"So, why did you decided to talk to me?" He asked.

"Oh." I gasped. My father had told him about my silence. "Well, You see I..." I trailed off. Not really knowing myself why. Sure, I wanted to shock everyone, but I guess that wasn't the entire reason.

The new Body Guard chuckled at me. I whipped my head around to face him.

"What?" I snapped, turning to face him.

"You."

"What about me?" I slammed the drawer shut and folded my arms across my chest.

"Your just...funny. You know what I mean?"

"No. I do not know what you mean."

"The way you are, it's cute. You're cute."

"The way I am? We only just met." I went back to my desk, but then it hit me. "Did you just call me cute?"

"Wow, you catch on fast." He replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes once again and left my bedroom. Only for Duncan to follow me. I really was going to have a hard time shaking him off.

A/N: LOL! So, what do you think? Was it good? Was it shit? Come on peaople, feedback! x)

LoL!

Thank you to:

DanceAcademyFanxxx: Thanks! XD Your story was good, too! :)

hawkfire111: Thank you :)

The mental: LOL! Thanks :)

e-scopeisawesome: LMAO! Thank you :)

Little Miss Doom-and-Gloom: LOL! Thank you :)

tdirocks4life: Thanks :)

6 reviews! YAY! LOL! Oh well, 6 is better than none ;)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. Chapter 6: Duncan

**Duncan**

Courtney Taylor was a handful. She hardly ever spoke to me, and when she did, all I got was abuse from her. But, I will admit, she was hot. The way the seven little freckles on the bridge of her nose when she was angry, was so cute. Even when she was yelling at me, she was still very pretty. I was attracted to her, and every little thing she did.

The only problem is, she's way out of my league. Courtney's the Presidents Daughter! I'm just her body guard. Her stupid, idiotic, head-over-heels for her, Body Guard.

Another problem with Courtney is she likes to test me. She wants me out of her life as soon as she can. But, I'm not giving up like her other body guards. They were quitters; I'm not a quitter.

When Courtney would go out for walks, I would have to tag along with her. Sometimes, if she was in a good mood, I could walk beside her as if we were friends. Other times, when she wasn't in a good mood, I would have to stay five feet behind her at all times. The hard part about that was, she liked to run off and ditch me. I would always find her in the end, though.

!"£$%^DxC4ever&*()_+

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" The brunette screamed at me.

"Because I'm paid to protect you." I told her, sitting myself down on her bed. "Just think of me as your friend."

"Eww!" She yelled, indicating me and her couldn't be friends. "You don't have to watch me twenty-four seven, though." She said, sitting down at her desk and opening up her laptop.

"I don't." I stated. "You're always alone between ten PM and 8 AM."

"Oh wow!" She replied sarcastically. "I get to be alone when I'm asleep."

Or, at least she used to be. Recently she started having nightmares. And I'm not just talking about the silly kiddie ones, I mean real nightmares.

+_)(*&reve4CxD^%$£"!

I was lying awake in bed. My room was right next to Courtney and I couldn't help but picture her asleep in bed. She must have looked even cuter. She was always on my mind, it was frustrating, but I didn't want to be thinking of anyone else.

"No!" I heard someone cry out. "Stop it!" I sat up in bed and looked around my room. "NO!" The voice cried out. I instantly recognized it to be Courtney. My first thought was she's in trouble.

I jumped out of bed and pulled on a stray pair of pants. I ran from my room to Courtney's and burst through the door. There wasn't anyone in the room and Courtney was still in bed. But, at a closer look, she was sweating pints. I slowly walked over to her, but she started shouting out things again.

"Get away from me!" She called out, obviously being haunted by a dream. "No! No! Stop it!" She repeated, over and over again.

"Courtney." I said her name as I shook her shoulders. "Courtney, wake up."

"Huh?" Her beautiful onyx eyes opened up and she turned to face me. "Duncan." She croaked, then, without thinking, she held her arms out to me. I sat myself down on her bed and helped her sit up. Courtney rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my torso.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"I-I don't know." She told me, half-asleep.

"Okay, but you should go back to sleep." I told her, removing her from my body and lying her back in bed.

"Stay with me?" She asked as I was walking out the door. I turned back to face her and noticed the fear in her eyes. Whatever the dream had been about, it had scared her.

I smiled at Courtney and climbed into bed next to her. She cuddled herself up to me and I wrapped my arms around her, making sure she was safe. She never woke up or called again that night, I never went to sleep that night. I watched her peacefully sleeping, not wanting to let anything happen to her. And I was right, she was even more cute when she was asleep.

* * *

A/N: AWWW! How cute was that?

I wrote a DxC oneshot yesterday, it's called Love, Bravery, White Flag, please check it out!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. Chapter 7: Courtney

**Courtney**

I stirred myself asleep, but found I couldn't move very far. I opened my eyes and the first thing I wanted to see, came into sight; Duncan. He'd slept in the same bed as me last night because of my nightmares. I'd always had my nightmares, ever since I was little. The reason being something bad happened to me when I was young. Something very, very bad. The whole point of me not talking about it was to stop me from remembering what happened, but it didn't help. I kept dreaming about it. About him.

"Sleep well?" Duncan asked, snapping me out of my trance like trip down memory lane.

"Huh?" I blinked a few times. "Yeah. Yeah, I slept fine." I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. My room was pitch black, even with the curtains open. It was still night. I glanced over to the clock on my desk and it read 6:08.

I fell back down onto the pillow and snuggled back up to Duncan to go back to sleep, but he moved away.

"Where are you going?" I asked, watching him head for the door.

"Back to my room before anyone catches us in here together." He told me. I couldn't stop eyeing up his perfectly muscular chest. I looked away before I started drooling.

"Why?"

"Because we're both half dressed and we don't want anyone thinking we did anything last night."

"So, it's not like we did do anything last night." I said, whilst crawling to the end of my bed, where Duncan was standing. My ass was sort of waving in air because I was only wearing panties and a t-shirt. And I could have sworn I saw Duncan eyeing my ass up, just like I'd been eyeing up his body.

"It doesn't matter, people will think things." Duncan insisted.

I stood on my feet and wrapped my arms around his neck, starting to nibble lightly on his ear.

"Well, maybe we should give people something to think about." I whispered between bites and lickes to his ear.

"C-Court-" I placed my finger over his mouth, stopping him from stopping me.

"Don't resist it, I know you want me." I said, resting my forehead against his, so we were staring deep into each others eyes.

We stayed that way for a few moments before Duncan pushed my finger away and kissed my lips, but broke away and ran from the room as soon as he could. I was left in a daze standing on my bed, but then an evil smirk broke out on my face. Seduction; My newest plan. But, this one wasn't to get Duncan fired, it was to get Duncan to be mine.

A/N: Well, that was a bit unexpected, wasn't it? I didn't see it coming until I just wrote it :)

Well, I went back to school today and it was boring. Got homework on the first day, lucky for me it's writing a story titled 'A night to Rememeber'. And I am actually planning on writing it about this story, but later on in this story when it gets to a good bit :)

So, thanks to everyone who reviewed kindly, you guys rock :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. Chapter 8: Duncan

**Duncan**

The day passed by in a daze for me. Ever since Courtney had woken up that morning, I knew my life had changed completely. First off, she had tried snuggling up to me, and this time she was fully concious! Then, I caught her eyeing up my body, but, the again, I did eye up her ass a bit. Damn! She is fine.

But, after that she said she wanted to give people things to think about, as if she wanted to move a few steps ahead in out relationship. WE'RE NOT EVEN IN A RELATIONSHIP! But, hey, I'm not complaining. I thought she was half-delusional at the time, so I gave her a quick peck on the lips and legged it to my room next door.

All day that was on my mind. Courtney had tried tormenting me, too. She wore a skimpy outfit. And I mean _VERY_revealing. The top showed off her chest area perfectly and the skirt had to be at least two sizes too small, so it showed her ass off a bit, too.

When we were alone in her room, she didn't make a move on me again, but she did play some tricks on me. I ended up getting wrapped up in her mind games. Courtney stood in front of the mirror, squishing her boobs together and staring down at them.

"I think my boobs are too big, what do yo think, Duncan?" She asked. I tried my best not to look at her, so I faced the floor instead.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"It would help if you at least looked at me." But, I refused to look even more. I couldn't fall into her trap, no matter how much I wanted to. She was way out of my league, that's all I had too kepp telling myself. Her dad would kill me, or even hire assassins to do the work for him. That I couldn't risk.

Courtney sat on the bed beside me when I refused to look at her.

"Duncan, what's wrong?" She asked, placing her hand on my knee cap and gently rubbing it. I could feel my pants starting to tighten even by her touch.

"N-Nothing." I replied, biting my lip at the same time.

"Yeah there is." She retorted, moving her hand further up my leg. My pants tightened even more and I bit down even harder on my lower lip. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping she would stop, but she didn't. Courtney's hand kept moving up my leg until she reached my inner thigh. By that point I don't think my pants could have gotten any tighter, I knew I had to do something. So, instead of doing the normal thing to do and pinning her to the bed and kissing her with a lot of heated passion, I ran from the room and into the nearest bathroom. Lucky for me, everyone else was on the other side of the White House, preparing for a conference with the president.

Courtney was driving me crazy with her little teasing antics, but I couldn't lay a hand on her. It's aginst my code, and I'd like to live past the age of sixteen.

A/N: LOL! Sorry, I had to get a chapter like this in :)

I was wondering if you guys want me to bump this up to an M. I do want to write an M story, but I don't know if it should be this one. And if it is, I'd rather you guys tell me to make it an M than me making it an M and you guys hating me for doing that. So, tell me what I should do :)

Thanks for all the reviews :) I love you guys for all the good comments I'm getting :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX :)


	9. Chapter 9: Courtney

**Courtney**

"No!" I cried out. Tears were streaming down my face, but he kept coming closer to me. "Stop it! Get away!" My voice was hoarse from all the screaming and crying I was doing. But, he just kept coming closer and closer to me.

I curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, resting my head in my knees. I prayed it was all just a dream, but, sadly, it wasn't. Everything that happened was real.

"You've been a very naughty girl, Courtney." The man told me. "Naughty girls need to be punished. The man sat on the floor beside me and pulled me onto his lap, I tried to squirm away from his grip, but he was much stronger than I was. The man's hand traveled from my ankle, to my knee, up to my thigh, until it reached his destination...

"Courtney!" I forced open my eyes and sat up in the blink of an eye. "Courtney, it's okay." Duncan's soothing voice calmed me down. He wiped the hair that was stuck to my face with sweat away. My breathing was heavy, almost panting. "Courtney, it's okay, it was only a dream." I nodded my head and closed my eyes, but his face reappeared in my mind.

My vision slowly blurred as tears ran from my eyes and down my face. I found my self whimpering at the very thought of the nightmare. Lucky for me, I had Duncan. He wrapped his arms around me in a protective manner, and I knew I was safe in his arms. That man couldn't get me.

"What we need to do is take your mind off the nightmares for a while." Duncan told me. I nodded my head an wiped my eyes, looking hopefully up to him. I slowly leaned in and kissed him. To me it seemed like the perfect opportunity, and it didn't feel like Duncan didn't want to either. He kissed me back with just as much passion as I was kissing him with.

Slowly, I lowered myself backwards onto the bed, careful not to break the connection between Duncan and me. He moved one of his legs over my body, so he was crouched on all fours over my body. Gently, Duncan laid his body on top of mine, deepening the kiss as he went.

I traced my tongue along his bottom lip and he nibbled a bit on mine in return. I separated my lips for him and his tongue slithered inside, exploring every inch of my mouth. He flipped us over, so I was on top. Duncan rubbed his hands up and down my back, before settling the pair on my ass. But, I felt comfortable with him like that.

I flipped us back over, making Duncan on top once again. He moved away to take a breath and I was panting even more by now. I stared deep into his eyes; Duncan was perfect. Well, he was to me.

But, he had to ruin our special little moment. He got off me and sat on the edge of my bed, glaring down at the pink carpeted floor. I watched him for a few moments, but he didn't do anything. He just stared. I scooted myself next to him and rested my hand on his leg.

"Duncan, what's wrong?" I asked, noticing how dark his face looked, and it wasn't just from lack of light in the middle of the night. "Are you alright?"

"We shouldn't be doing this." He said, but his voice was barley above a whisper. "I could get into so much trouble." He turned to face me, I could see in his eyes he was deeply upset. "They'll send me away, Courtney."

"Then we don't get caught." I simply told him, giving him a peck on the cheek before resting my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and must have drifted off, but, this time, I had no horrible nightmare. I knew I had Duncan to protect me from the man.

* * *

A/N: SUPER CUTE!

Lol!

Yeah, I will bump this up to an M maybe next chapter...maybe in a few chapters time...I don't know ;)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) It means a lot to get positive comments :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	10. Chapter 10: Duncan

**Duncan**

The sun hit down on my face, waking me up from my not-so-deep sleep. But, within a few seconds, the sound of curtains being dragged along the pole filled the room and the light was cut off. I rubbed my eyes and yawned a bit, before sitting up and realizing I wasn't even in my own room.

"Afternoon, sleepyhead." I heard Courtney say, but I couldn't see her.

"Huh?" I was confused and tired and I had no idea what had happened. Then, Courtney came over from behind me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Sleep well?" I blinked a few times at her, not understanding what was going on. "I suppose you did, you've been asleep for nine hours. It's 12 O'clock, mind." I instantly looked over to the clock at it red 12:03. I groaned and fell back down onto the bed.

"What happened last night, Court?" I asked, my memories a little hazy.

"Oh, we were at it for hours!" She told me, sounding happy with her self. "I'm sure half of Washington must have heard us." My eyes bulged out of my head as she told me what happened, but then she started laughing.

"How is that funny?" I snapped, sitting up again to face her.

"Your face is just..." She trailed off laughing even harder. "I was kidding!" My whole face dropped from a scowl into a blank expression, then into a playful smirk. So, she liked games huh?

"That is such a relief!" I breathed out. "Otherwise we probably wouldn't have used protection and the two kids I have already are a handful, I couldn't cope with anymore." This time I saw Courtney's face drop and her eyes bulge out.

"Y-You have t-two Kids?" She stuttered, unable to come to terms with it.

"Oh, I thought you knew." I told her, acting all innocent.

"NO!" She yelled at me. "I did not know you had two kids!" Just watching her made me laugh so hard.

"This isn't funny, Duncan!" Courtney whined, hitting me on the leg.

"Oh, it is." I laughed. "Your face is just..." I trailed off, mocking the way she had reacted. "I'm kidding!" I laughed even harder.

"Duncan!" Courtney screeched, hitting me in the chest. "That was so not funny!"

"Oh, yes it was, Princess. Yes it was." I was laughing so hard that I fell backwards off the bed. "Ow!" I cried out in pain, bringing my hand up to my head. I'd hit it on one of Courtney's books. A hard cover book.

"Are you okay?" Courtney asked, jumping off her bed and helping me sit up.

"Yeah." I said, but moving too fast hurt my head.I tried to stop myself from crying out in pain, but it hurt too much. "Ow!"

"Easy. Nurse Courtney's here." I looked up at her and she was smiling in a joking way. I stared into her onyx eyes, they were truly beautiful. She was beautiful. I found myself leaning in to kiss her, and she leaned in to kiss me. Our lips connected and I found myself feeling better already.

"EWWWW! That's disgusting!"

A/N: Oooops! They've been caught out, but by who?

LOL! Doubt anyone will guess it right ;) But you never know :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) You make me smile super happily :)

LOL!

Well, thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	11. Chapter 11: Courtney

**Courtney**

"EWWWW! That's disgusting!" I whipped my head around to my door to see, none other than, my cousin, Melissa. My eyes must have bulged out for the second time that day. I quickly scrambled to my feet and smoothed out of clothes, clearing my throat.

"'Lissa, what are you doing here?" I asked, turning to the seven-year-old.

"Nothing!" She slammed by bedroom door shut as she left, but, then, I heard her skipping down the hallways singing, "Courtney's gotta boyfriend!" I wanted to strangle her.

"Excuse me." I said, turning to Duncan, before bolting for the door. However, somehow, he managed to get to his feet and jump in front of me.

"You can't go anywhere without me, and I need to get dressed." Duncan stated. I folded my arms over my chest and pouted. He chuckled. I felt myself sigh, before I rubbed my hands over Duncan's exposed chest, up to his shoulders and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Can you hurry up so I can Melissa?" I asked, pulling the best puppy dog eyes I could. I could see him melting beneath my fingertips.

"Can you let go of me so I can get changed faster?" He countered. I gave him a peck on the lips and shooed him from my room.

Ten minutes later, Duncan came back into my room looking better than when he left. I pushed past him and ran down down the hallway, my body guard following closely behind. I made my way into the kitchen where I saw Melissa at the table. I practically went to pounce on her, but stopped myself when I heard my father.

"Ah, Courtney, you're up." He greeted from the other side of the table. He had a newspaper in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. I rolled my eyes at him and focused on my aunt.

"Auntie Kassie!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around her.

"Courtney!" She squealed in return, wrapping her arms around me.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" I squeaked, crushed by the hug. My aunt Kassie was my dad's sister. She had pure white skin, long, golden curls and electric blue was beautiful and so was her daughter, Melissa, who looked just like a mini her.

"I can't believe you're talking." She told me, breaking us apart and grabbing my hands. But, then she noticed Duncan and slightly pushed me away.

"Hey, I'm Kassie." She introduced herself. "Courtney's aunt."

"Duncan." He greeted, shaking her outstretched hand. "Courtney's body guard." Kassie instantly stopped shaking his hand and turned to face me. I nodded my head.

"He's my body guard, not my boyfriend!" I yelled, looking over at Melissa.

"So, why were you kissing him?" The seven year old asked. I narrowed my eyes at her, but only she couldn't see.

"I wasn't, you little liar." I lied, not wanting anyone to know about Duncan and me. Like he said, he'd get sent away and we can't have that.

"I'm not lying!" Melissa whined.

"Mel, you've gotta stop lying all the time." Kassie told her.

"I'm not lying!" She repeated.

"Have you ever heard of the boy who cried wolf?" I asked. I think it's a good thing that Melissa has a tendency to lie a lot. Otherwise I would be the one in trouble. She's just such a tattletale, too. Whenever I do something, she tells on me. It's stupid. And I barley see her!

"Come on, Duncan." I said, turning back to him. "I'm bored down here." I started walking back to my room, Duncan following behind.

"Nice meeting you." I heard Duncan call back. I was too busy thinking how slimly we escaped that time. Other times might be harder than that. Oh well, we'd just have to cross that bridge when we reach it.

When we got back to my room, I instantly pushed Duncan on the bed and climbed on top of him, bringing our lips together in a burning, fiery passion. I wanted Duncan and he wanted me. That's the way it was meant to be.

A/N: Cute little rhyme, that I made up on the spot, to finish off.

Yeah, it was Courtney's cousin. WeRWhoWeR gave me the name Melissa :) Don't you just love that name?

LOL!

Thank you to every one who reviewd :)

To crazy-yanudxc:  
Gracias, por lo tanto:) Pero, no, no, la criada:)

Sorry if that ^ isn't proper Spanish, but I'm better at speaking it than writing it :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	12. Chapter 12: Duncan

Duncan

Luck. I think is all that can describe it. Luck is the only word I can think of. Courtney was mine. It might have been between just the two of us, but she was stiil mine. And I was hers. It didn't matter that it was a secret, no one had to know. We were in love.

One of the best parts is the nightmares stopped. Courtney never had a nightmare as long as I was the one lying next to her at night. The two of would cuddle up in bed about ten and then I'd leave about six, so no one even knew we'd spent the night together. It was the ideal idea to make sure we had boyfriend, girlfriend alone time, without anyone knowing. In the day, we'd stay in Courtney's room for most of it, for the rest of it we'd try to act normal around the house(slash mini mansion).

It was all going great for us. Even our sex life had taken off after only three weeks together. And before I get the blame for it, it was Courtney's idea. It was a Sunday, so most of the staff weren't there. And the President and the Mrs were out of the country for something. It was just the two of us, and Courtney pressured me into it. I know! _She _pressured _me_!

But, that was all in the past. Something bad happened. Something very, very bad. Courtney was kidnapped. She was taken from the White house one night and it's all my fault. I woke up about four AM, needing the bathroom. I slowly slid out of bed and quietly sneaked out before Courtney could wak up. I did my business and walked back into the room, only to find a note in her place.

_Dear , Mr. President_

_I'm back. Yeah, you know your life will now be a living hell! I've taken your daughter once again. You want her back, I want ten grand. You want her alive, I want the money by next week. I'll sned you more details when I think you're ready to get them._

_Alejandro._

My first instinct was to panic. I panicked for a good ten minutes before finally running staright for the President's room. I banged on the door and he answered tierdly.

"Duncan? What is it?" He yawned. I pushed the note into his face, panting heavily from all the running. I watched as he read and his face fell more and more each time. "FRED, CALL THE POLICE, QUICKLY!" He shouted, his body guard came out of the room next door, on the phone to the cop's already.

My whole life was turned upside down. All because I had to pee.

A/N: OH NO!

That's all I can say! OH NO! I can't believe Courtney has been taken hostage by Alejandro, AGAIN! Are we catching onto the story line a bit more? If not, the man in the dreams was Alejandro...Do we get it now?...Okay, just keep reading and I'm sure it'll come to you eventually.

Oh, and a few people have told me to keep this story T. BUT! I will rate it M, not necissarilly for Sex, but for What Courtney will go through with Al...Yeah, I don't wanna give too much away. So, next chapter of this story will be an M :) Sorry if that has upset a few...I really am, but it's direction of the story :)

LOL!

Oh, I wanna tell you all to go listen to a song called Start a fire by Ryan Star. IT IS AMAZING! I am addicted to it, all because of WeRWhoWeR :)

LOL!

Thank you for all the amazing comments you guys keep giving me :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	13. Chapter 13: Courtney

**Courtney**

I shook with fear as I woke up to find Alejandro's face leaning over mine. At first I thought it was a nightmare, but I realised it was real all to quickly. I sat up and scooted myself back against the wall. I tucked my knees up to my chest and stared at him, just like I had done all those years ago.

"Courtney, you're awake." He smiled, evil tainting in his eyes. I didn't reply. "Now, now, darling, no need to be scared." He purred in my ear. "I've got you." He tried to wrap his arms around me, but I squirmed around, stopping him. "Feisty tonight aren't we." He leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "I like feisty." I felt myself turning sick in the pit of my stomach. It had been ten long years since I last saw him. After I was rescued the last time, he went on the run and the police never found him. But he was back.

The scary thing was he was a good thirteen years older than me. That made him now twenty-nine years of age. All he was, was a sick, perverted man in my eyes. He hadn't changed in the ten years. He was still twisted in the head. He even looked the same, his venomous green eyes burned into my flesh like fire. I could tell he was just waiting to get things back into old habits. But I didn't want it to go that way, again.

When I was six years old, Alejandro Buerremonto stole me from my home in Houston, Texas. He took me into California and hid me away in an old, abandoned block of apartments. There, the torture began. It just started off with him rubbing my legs, up and down, up and down. But, it soon progressed to him stripping me down, so I was naked, and kissing my body all over. I may have only been young, but I knew it was wrong.

After that, he started touching me. His fingers would slide inside and I would scream out in pain. It hurt me so badly to go through that. I had never been exposed to pain like that, ever. But, he didn't stop there. After a few weeks, he finally went all the way with me. I screamed out in pain even more than before as he beated himself into me. Tears were running down my face and I was scared for my life.

It all continued until I was finally found. I never knew how they found me, but they did and that was all that mattered. Now, all the feelings I had, had before, were returning. All the pain, the screaming memories, they had finally gone from my dreams, but were now fresh in my mind as I sat, huddled in the corner of some stingy place.

"So, how have you been?" Alejandro asked, as if everything was normal. I stared at him, how could he ask me something so simple as that. How have you been? I had been terrified for my life, thinking he was going to come back for me. When I met Duncan, I knew I was safe. He was the only body guard I had ever had, that actually cared about how I felt. Duncan comforted me about the fear of Alejandro ever coming back, without even realizing it. But, he just had to come back and take me again. It was like deja vu for me.

A/N: So, it is now rated M :) I hope it's okay...I'm not too good at rated M stuff, only what I've read from books, magazines and other fanfictions :)

This story might not go on for too much longer, either. I will finish it, but within a few chapters...Not a set number, but a few :)

Um...Yeah, I have a Drama Exam tomorrow and then a parents evening straight after that, so, I might not get anything updated...Um..Yeah, I think that's it :)

Wish me luck with my exam and peace out :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	14. Chapter 14: Duncan

**Duncan**

I paced back and fore in the Presidents office as he, and everyone else in the room, called various numbers, trying to get more information on Courtney's location. I was worried for the safety of my girlfriend and couldn't concentrate on anything but her. I was scared that this guy would hurt her. I couldn't let that happen to my girl. I know Courtney was tough, but exactly how tough was she?

I picked up the note that Alejandro had left and read it over again;

_Dear ,_

_I'm back. Yeah, you know your life will now be a living hell! I've taken your daughter once again. You want her back, I want ten grand. You want her alive, I want the money by next week. I'll send you more details when I think you're ready to get them. _

_Alejandro. _

It didn't give away any clues at all. Just that he already knew the President...And that he's taken Courtney before. I turned around and slammed my fist down on the desk, just as the President hung up on the phone.

"Duncan, I know this is hard on yo, but go home, kid." He told me. I continued to stare down at the desk, but slowly moved my eyes up to meet his.

"I am not going anywhere until Courtney is found, sir." I said through gritted teeth. I didn't care if he was the President or not, I was staying put until I had Courtney in my arms once again. "What does it mean he's got her again?" I could see his whole face drop into a blank stare, as if he was remembering what happened.

"Ten years ago, Alejandro Burremonto kidnapped Courtney from our home." My eyes widened at the thought of a grown man abducting Courtney. "He was nineteen years old at the time and a neighbour, and friend, of ours. But, one night, he just took her. Said he needed money for something." I stood up a bit as the President sunk down into his chair. "She was missing for weeks, but we finally found her abandoned in some rundown apartments. Alejandro was never caught, but Courtney was left with the nightmares of what he did to her. No one knows exactly what he did, but she refused to touch anyone for a few years. She did slowly get back into the habit of people touching her again, just small things at first, then they grew into hugs and kisses on the forehead." I could see his eyes welling up with tears.

"Sir...?" He took in a deep breath and stood back up, blinking back the tears.

"You have been a good friend to her, Duncan." He told me. "A friend is what she needed, and she got it in you." If only he knew the half of it. "That was the reason I asked you to come be her body guard, she needed someone her own age whom she could trust. She hadn't talked in almost a year, then you came along." We broke into a silence, both trying to stay strong.

"Have you got any new infomation?" I asked. He shook his head, we had no idea where Courtney was, or what was happening to her. She was on her own.

A/N: Poor, poor Courtney...Feeling more and more sorry for her with each chapter I write...

Oh, well, thank you to everyone who reviewed :) I had good, happy reviews :) Making me smile after a bad day :)

And yes, my drama exam went well...Okay, lie...IT WAS AMAZING! My drama told my mom and step-dad that I am one of the top three best in the class (I have a class of ten...That's still good!) LOL! Just thought I'd tell you :)

And I also wrote a oneshot the other day(Maybe yesterday?) called Deat Duncan. Check it out! Please and thank you :)

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	15. Chapter 15: Courtney

**Courtney**

I fluttered my eyes open and stretched out in the bed. I instantly noticed it wasn't my comfy bed, but a hard one, with scratchy sheets that itched at my skin because I was only wearing panties and a bra.

It then came flooding back to me. All of it came back into my mind, every last thing that had happened. I was stuck in Alejandro's clutches again.

"Good morning, sexy." Alejandro entered the room and sat on the bed beside me. I tried to scoot away from him, but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer. He started trailing kisses up and down my neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. My whole body tensed up at his touch, it brought back too many bad memories.

"Alejandro..." I whispered.

"What's wrong, mi chica?" He asked. I could feel his hot breath on my skin, sending goosebumps over my body.

"Please, don't do this." I pleaded, my voice not even a whisper.

"But you are just too irristable." I drew in a lot of breath as he rejoined his lips with my neck and his hand started making it's way up my leg. I felt tears starting to prick in my eyes. I hadn't cried since the last time I'd seen that jerk, crying is for the weak. But, that's what I was, weak. I had no power over anything Alejandro was going to do to me.

I felt the tips of his fingers tracing patterns on the outside of my panties. My body shivered with fright as his other hand cupped my right breast. His hand moved up from my panties, onto my stomach, but moved back down, inside my panties. Alejandro pushed two of his fingers inside my opening, making me scream out in pain. He pumped harder and harder inside of me. By now, tears were dripping off my chin and onto my bare stomach. The pain was unbearable and I passed out.

When I awoke, I was lying back down in bed. The jackass was no where to be seen, and I was glad he wasn't around. I was feeling dirty and used, but there was nothing I could do about it. What he had done to me in the morning was nothing. There was much worse to come, I knew there was. But I was his for the taking.

A/N: Will Courtney ever escape?

I seriously have no idea yet...

I don't even know what will happen for Duncan next chapter...actually, I just got an idea. So, scratch that!

I was supposed to be down my friends house today, but I feel like throwing up, so I'm staying home. I'm writing to take my mind off the ill feeling, so expect a lot of work off me today.

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	16. Chapter 16: Duncan

**Duncan**

I didn't get much sleep after Courtney's kidnapping. I would lay awake at night, thinking about what she was doing. She was probably fearing for her life. I just wanted her back in my arms, I wanted her home safe. Courtney was the only thing I had left in the world, I needed her by my side at all times. Without her with me, I was just...me.

Two weeks after her disappearance, I got out of bed at about six AM. I usually stayed in till about eight and then spent the day worrying with the President in his office. But, I got out of bed and went to collect the mail from the mailbox. I don't know why, it just felt comfortable. I used to do it all the time when my parents were arguing, I just leave the house and go check the mailbox. It was just a habit of mine.

I pulled out a pile of white envelopes and took them back into the house. I laid them out onto the table and sorted them into groups for who they were addressed to. It didn't take long, about ten minutes. But, for those whole ten minutes, I thought of something other than Courtney. It was good to exercise my mind every once in a while, but I knew Courtney needed me.

I grabbed the envelopes addressed to the President and decided to take them to his office for him. When I arrived, he was already behind his desk. He was biting on the end of his finger and staring blankly at the wall. I placed the pile of letters on his desk and he gave me a nod of his head. I sat on the chair he had on the other side of his desk and watched as he tore open the envelopes. I was praying that one of them was off Alejandro. I was in luck. The President ripped open a dirty looking envelope and as he read the letter his eyes bulged from their sockets.

"Sir?" I said, leaning forward. He tossed the letter to me and I read it with caution.

_**Dear Mr. President, **_

_**It has been two weeks since I took your daughter. I know you have been trying everything in your power to get her back, but, sometimes, power isn't everything. Courtney is safe, for now. She has been able to fulfill my needs, but that doesn't mean I am handing her back so easily. As I mentioned before, I want ten thousand dollars for her return. I will meet you at the old mill, on the west side of town, tomorrow at noon. Be sure to show up, or you won't be seeing your daughter alive again. **_

_**Alejandro**_

I read the letter over and over again. She was safe and that's all I cared about. But, 'she has been able to fulfill my needs', I felt dirty as I read those lines. I didn't know what vulgar things he had made her do, and I didn't want to know, but it was making me feel worse and worse about it all.

The President got up from his seat and walked towards the window. I could tell he wanted Courtney back more than anything, and he was prepared to hand over the money for her.

"Jack." He called out and his body guard came over to him. "I want you to go out and get me ten thousand dollars." Jack nodded his head and left to get the money. "We'll get her back, Duncan, we will."

A/N: What will happen next? I DON'T KNOW!

LOL! Poor Courtney...and Duncan...and Mr. President...

I like giving my characters a hard time, don't I?

LOL!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed :) You made me smile :)

I think I have everyone wanting to kill Al with my stories ;) LOL! He might be H-O-T HOT! But, I don't like him...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhainnonX


	17. Chapter 17: Courtney

A/N: Today is a very special occasion...No, it's not my birthday ;) LOL!

Today we are celebrating getting to 100 reviews! DEAD ON 100! OMG! I am super shocked about that! LOL!

The following people rock!

icarlyfanatic101

tdirocks4life

hawkfire111

fallenangel

InstruMental

The Dramatic Runner

unkown66

xXCookieGiverxX

CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME

e-scopeisawsome

DanceAcademyFanxxx

Little Miss Doon-and-Gloom

.mUziEK.

cliquefan11

not signing in

Aravi Velez

SkorpionQueen012

crazy- yanu dxc

Devil of Hearts

WeRWhoWeR

CandyBlock987

xladyjagsvolleyball16x

akanami94

PosidionsDaugher

Sensula

Rbdk82397

OMG! That's 26 reviewers! I love you guys! LOL! I have only bee writing this story for three weeks. EXACTLY THREE WEEKS! LOL! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story, or even read and not reviewed, I appreciate it :) Thank you :)

So, now you have to follow my lead, kick back (Well, I'm lying in bed, lol), grab some sugar full food(I'm eating chips and chocolate!) And crank up the tunes!(Nickelback-Photograph, The Script-Breakeven, Hoku-Perfect day, that sorta stuff ;D) And have fun! WE. ARE. CELEBRATING!

Okay, on with the story :)

**Courtney**

Three weeks. I had been with Alejandro for three weeks. I was starting to believe that no one cared about me, no one wanted me back home. I thought I would be stuck with Alejandro, going through torture day-in, day-out, for the rest of my life.

It was torture. Each morning he would come into my room and bring me some food, after he'd watch me eat he'd get a little frisky and try to feel me up. I had nothing to do but let him. Every night it would be the same thing, he'd bring me food, watch me eat then feel me up. But, at night, it was worse. Most nights it would lead to more than just feeling me up, sometimes he would go all the way and rape me.

Alejandro made me feel so dirty and helpless, like I was that tiny, little girl I once was. He made my nightmares reality again. It was horrible. I was constantly in pain and hungry all the time. I thought I was just going to die most days. I would have gone suicidal, but there was nothing for me to hang myself with or overdose on. Life was a bitch!

"Courtney, my lovely." Alejandro stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend he wasn't there. "I have to go out for a few hours, I will be back soon." It was pointless saying anything, he was going out and I was going to be locked in the room by myself, like usual. He planted a kiss on my forehead and left the room. I heard him locking the door with a click and slamming the front door of where ever we were shut. I was finally alone.

I had no idea where he had gone to, but I didn't care. He was always sneaking off without saying a word to me. I didn't want to know where he was going. Alejandro, being the asshole he was, didn't seem to care for me either, he loved himself and lusted me. I was just his victim, stuck in his games. I hated playing his games, they made me feel even more useless. Which, I was starting to believe I was.

I had no idea if anyone was ever going to come back for me. I felt alone in the world, no one to care about me or to even notice I was gone. Most days, the only thing that kept me going was the hope that I would see Duncan again. Duncan always made me feel better about myself. He knew how to treat me and he knew how to take care of me. I knew Duncan loved me and I loved him, too.

_**xxx**_

I smiled across the table at my perfect boyfriend. We were sitting in an ice cream parlour in the town center. Duncan was laughing and I was smiling even more at him. We were so happy together.

"What's wrong? Don't you like your ice cream?" He asked, noticing I hadn't eaten mine.

"I guess I'm not hungry." I told him, feeling a bit shy about something.

"Really? What's wrong?" He asked. I stood up and turned to the side.=, showing off a massive baby bump.

"I'm pregnant, Duncan. And it's not yours!" I laughed evilly at him, tilting my head up to the ceiling. Without realizing it, I had walked over to Alejandro and we had our arms around each other.

"Nooooo!" Duncan screamed out, melting into the background.

_**xxx**_

I woke up in sweats. My whole body was shaking and my eyes were pouring with tears. I wiped my hand over my forehead, moving the hair away from eyes. It had all been a dream. I wasn't really pregnant, Alejandro wasn't the father and Duncan was still my boyfriend. As far as I knew, anyway.

Alejandro hadn't come back yet, so I was still alone. I pondered over what that dream had meant. Why would I, even in the kind of situation I was in, dream od something like that? It was absurd.

I laid back down in the bed, hoping to get a bit more sleeo. Hopefully with some normal dreams, but I coulnd't sleep. I was worried. Worried about if I would ever get out of the hell hole I was living.

A/N: OMG! What did Courtney's dream mean? For once, I actually know the answer! LOL!

Trust me, this is gonna go well :)...If I can get it to go well...LOL!

Thank you again to everyone who helped me reach one hundred! It means so much to me :) Let's see how many more we can squeeze in before the story is over with, eh? :) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	18. Chapter 18: Duncan

**Duncan**

I sat in the back in of old mustang, beside the President. The two of us and Jack, his body guard, were on our way to meet that jackass who kidnapped Courtney. I swear to God if he had hurt her...

The car came to a skidding halt as Jack lost control on the mud. He turned around to see if we were okay and apologized.

"It's alright." I mumbled, opening up the door on my side and stepping out. We were in the middle of nowhere, all around was grassy mud and a clear blue sky. The only piece of 'scenery' was the old mill, but it was a wreck. The windows were missing, the door was handing off and the windmill itself had gone moldy. I could see a man leaning up against the mill, I guessed it was Alejandro. I hadn't met the douche bag in person before, but I still wanted to gorge his fucking eyes out.

"Be carful with him, he's tricky." The President whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and the three of us walked towards him.

"Mr. President, how nice of you to join me." Alejandro purred in his thick Spanish accent. "I do hope you brought my money with you." He looked trustworthy at a first glance, but I knew more about him. It was the way his eyes twinkled and the sun reflected off his perfect teeth, it wasn't natural.

The President held out a silver briefcase to Alejandro, but as he went to grab it with his hands, he pulled it away.

"Hand my daughter over." He hissed, staring the Latino down. "Then you can have your filthy money." Alejandro's eyes turned to slits.

"I don't have her with me, just hand over the money and I will return her home as soon as I can." His smiled turned to a smirk. I wanted to lash out and punch him, but I knew that would only make things worse for all of us. "Now hand it over." He held out his hand for the President, but he pulled the case even further.

"Not until my daughter is returned safe and unharmed." There was an uneasy silence as the four of us stared each other down.

"As you wish." Alejandro whispered. "No money, no Courtney." He went to turn around, but I threw myself at him, ramming him up against the side of the mill.

"This isn't time for games!" I spat at him. He merely chuckled, unfazed by me. I stared long and hard into his eye, they were soulless. There was remorse for kidnapping an innocent girl at all, he was disgusting.

"Leave him, Duncan..." The President told me. I waited a few seconds before I tossed him to the side. "We'll find Courtney by ourselves."

"Good luck with that." Alejandro said, walking around the back of the mill. I heard a motor starting up and Alejandro sped past us on a Harley Davidson. I wanted to chase after him so badly, but I knew it was pointless. He had Courtney and we were losing the fight.

The drive home was quiet, none of us wanted to say a word the whole way there. I was too busy thinking about Courtney. Her terrified screams were haunting my mind and it was growing too much for me to handle. I was on the brink of suicide. I just wanted her back in my arms so badly. I was never going to give up on her, she was still out there with that demon, and I was going to get her back. I was determined not to let him win.

A/N: Hey, my name's Brianna :)

I'm Chloe's step-sister. In case you didn't know Chloe's ill...seriously ill...so, she asked me to update a story for her, just to keep things going for you all :)

I hope you like this :) I think it turned out alright for my first chapter to be published on Fanfiction, don't you? LOL! Don't answer that ;)

Well, if Chloe isn't well again soon, I might update this story again :) I quite like it and I have a great idea for it :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, Brianna :)


	19. Chapter 19: Courtney

**Courtney**

I heard the bedroom door slam shut and my eyes instantly popped open. A small gasp escaped my lips as my eyes set on Alejandro's evil face. He didn't look too happy. He walked towards the bed and pulled the thin, scratchy sheet off me.

"GET UP!" He yelled. I obeyed, getting out of bed and moving to stand beside him. He pushed me back against the hard wall and I cried out in pain. He crashed his lips to mine and took the opportunity of my open mouth to insert his tongue. He, quite literally, rammed it down my throat. I gaged a little and my vision went blurry from tears.

My leg was starting to burn from the friction of his jeans. I was only wearing a bra and panties, and he was rubbing his junk up and down my left leg. I knew I was going to severely punished for his bad day.

When he broke away for breath, I was pulled back over to the bed and pushed down on my back. I squeezed my eyes together in pain, the bed wasn't soft at all. Alejandro kneeled between my legs, undoing his jeans. He threw them to the side and I could see his member sticking through the front of his boxers.

Fear washed over me as he spread my legs even further apart. I gripped onto the bed cover with all my strength as he slowly, and teasingly, pulled my panties down my legs and tossed them to the side. I could hear him licking his lips at the sight before him, but I kept my eyes focused on the off-white ceiling. He pushed my legs up, so my feet were flat on the bed. The position was starting to cramp up my thighs, but I couldn't move; I was paralyzed with fear.

There was a short pause where he removed his boxers. I tried to set my mind on something, anything else, but I couldn't. Not even the image of Duncan's smiling face could take me away from reality, the hell I was living. Alejandro leaned himself over me and I knew I was in for a load of pain as soon as he did so.

"You dirty slut, you deserve this!" He hissed in my ear. The tears that had been holding back in my eyes, finally rolled down my cheeks. He pushed down, entering me. I cried out in pain, but he didn't stop. As soon as he was all the way in, he pulled out and pushed back in.

The process lasted about ten minutes, before he finally exploded inside me. He screamed out in pleasure. I screamed out in more pain than ever before. Alejandro collapsed on top of me, before pulling himself out and getting off my fragile body. He pulled his boxers on and turned back to face me.

"Clean up this mess!" He spat, motioning to the stains on the bed from where he had been dripping. I didn't say a word, but I didn't have to. Alejandro got up and left the room. I laid in the same spot for a few moments, not knowing how my life had come to that; being raped because he had, had a hard day out.

I eventually got up from the bed and pulled my panties back on. I didn't have any clothes, only the pajamas I had been taken in. But, I didn't want to wear them. They reminded me too much of home. They were the pair my parents had bought me for Christmas. I remembered how they let me open them on Christmas eve, it was a tradition at our house, we always wore new pajamas on Christmas eve. I had never even said thank you because I hadn't been talking then. I wished I had as I was sitting on that uncomfortable bed, I wished I could have more time with my family.

I pulled the sheets off the bed and dropped them outside the bedroom door.

"Courtney." I looked up to see Alejandro sitting at a small table. He had his elbow propped up and his forehead cupped in his palm. He also had a cigarette in the other hand, smoking it mindlessly. "Come here." He said. I didn't hesitate to walk over to him. He looked up and me and then patted his lap, signalling for me to sit down. I gulped a little, not loud enough for him to hear, before turning around and planting myself on his lap. Alejandro spread his legs and I fell between them, onto the cold chair. "I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear, nibbling on it lightly. "I don't mean to hurt you, baby, you know that, right?" He started planting kisses down the side of my face. "I love you so much." His breath send shivers down my spine. Of course, I didn't believe him. He was at least ten years older than me, why would he love me? "Go back to bed, sweetie." He told me. I got up off his lap and walked back to my room, curling up in a ball on the bare bed. I was worn out and fell asleep as soon as I laid down, not even having a dream to distract me from Alejandro.

A/N: Bri here, again :)

Chloe's on the mend and will be back to writing tomorrow(Saturday) :) She says thank you to everyone who wishes her well again and will probably tell you that herself when she gets back to updating her stories :) Um...I don't know exactly what stories she plans on updating, but I guess you'll find out when she does :)

I do hope you liked this chapter, I tried my best to be as good as Chloe when it comes to writing things like this...and, quite frankly, I feel a bit bad about writing this. It's made me feel icky...But, I don;t mind. I like writing this story, it's fun :)

I feel so accepted into this story by you guys now :) I feel apart of it all ;) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, Brianna :)


	20. Chapter 20: Duncan

**Duncan**

I paced back and fore in Courtney's room. I had been spending a lot of time in there since she'd been taken. It sort calmed my nerves, made me feel close to her. It was the only thing I had left to do without her by my side.

"There has to be a way to get her back." I thought out loud, biting down on my fingers. I knew it was up to me to get her back, she was the love of my life, I had to get her back. "Think, Duncan, think!" But nothing came to mind. In the end I threw myself down onto her bed, it still smelt like her.

I stayed there for a while, taking in her heavenly scent, coated with my musky cologne. It was peaceful for a while, before I realized I might never get to take in her wonderful smell again. I got up from the bed and made my way back to my room. It had been a long day and I needed my sleep. I flicked on the light, but as I was about to climb into bed I noticed a folded piece of paper on my bed. Cautiously, I picked it up and read it;

_Duncan_

_I know you want your precious girlfriend back. I can understand why, too. She definitely knows how to please a man in the bedroom, if you catch my drift. _

I could feel anger boiling up inside of me, how dare he use Courtney that way. It was sick and twisted and inhumane. I knew exactly what he had been doing to her, and it made my physically sick.

_Anyway, if you want her back, meet me, and her, at the rehabilitation center in the outskirts of the city immediately. You hand over the money, I hand over the girl, fair trade. No one gets hurt as long as you pay up. _

_Oh, and tell no one of this. It is between the two of us. _

_Alejandro_

I scrunched up the paper in my hand and punched the wall with all my force, leaving a small, yet unnoticeable, dent. My fist had started bleeding, too, but I didn't care. The pain in my heart and the anger in my head drowned it all out.

I raced from my room to the Presients office, making sure it was empty first. It was. So, I walked in and opened up his secret drawer in his desk. Pulling out the silver case, holding the money, I threw the note in the trash and stormed out. Alejandro was going to get it.

A/N: Short? Yes. Drama? A build up to a lot of Drama! Shocker! LOL!

Yeah, I'm back :) The idea I'm using is Brianna's, since her idea is much better than whatever mine was...I don't think I had an idea... Either way, I have one now :)

In my absence I think Brianna did a wonderful job and think, like most of you do to, she should make her own FF account...But, she's not gonna! Why? Because she sucks eggs!...Okay...Not really, Brianna is awesome! She just wants to use my account if she ever does decided to write :)

I think I'll respond to the reviews...why? Because I have the power to!...And I'm trying to pass the time...

Thank you to:

Binkybaby: He is such a dickhead! But, that's Alejandro for ya...LOL! Thanks :)

crazy-yanu dxc: Gracias :)

hawkfire111: Thank you :) I am feeling much better :)

icarlyfanatic101: I know, I was just reading over the chappies Bri write and I was oike 'OMG! It sounds like I've wrote this!' LOL! Thanks :)

tdirocks4life: I know, Courtney is in such a bad situation! Thank you :) I am feeling a lot better :)

InstruMental: After reading your review Brianna was jumping on the bed screaming 'I'm accepted'...That really did make her happy :) Thanks :)

CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME: Awww! Thank you :) Glad I made you feel like family :)

The Dramatic Runner: He really is sick...Ick! LOL! Thanks :)

PhoenixKingOzai: LOL! I get what you mean, good story, just what Courtney's going through is bad...I think that's what you meant anyway ;) LOL! Thank you :)

YAY! I love how many reviews I got...I can't count, so I won't even try today ;) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	21. Chapter 21: Courtney

**Courtney**

"Courtney, baby." I heard Alejandro call softly. I turned on my side, now facing the wall, trying to ignore him. I just wanted to go to sleep. "Courtney, mi chica, you have to get up." His Spanish accent was driving me insane.

"No!" I cried, pulling the bed cover over my head. It didn't even strike me that I had gone to bed without a duvet and woke up with a new, non-itchy one. I just wanted to sleep my life away in bed.

"Courtney." Alejandro was getting angry now. "You have to get up, or I will drag you by your hair." I instantly opened my eyes, knowing that he would actually do it. I rolled back over and came face-to-face with him. He pressed his lips to mine, giving me a gentle kiss. It was the sort of kiss that I could close my eyes during and pretend it was really Duncan kissing me. "Come on, get your pajama's on, we're going somewhere."

"Where?" I asked, sitting up in bed and grabbing my pajamas from the end of it. I had learnt to always obey what Alejandro says, he had the power to kill me.

"Just out, now hurry up and get dressed." He snapped, leaving the room. I jumped a little, but pulled my pajamas on all the same. When I was ready I walked into the kitchen area and Alejandro was licking his lips at me. "Looking good, sexy." He winked, collecting keys from the table. He held out his other hand for me, but I looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact. "Suit yourself, just follow."

The two of us walked outside and he helped me onto what looked to be a stolen motorcycle. I tightend the helmet on my head and leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his waist. I had never been on a motorcycle before, but I knew the chances of us crashing were pretty good. I squeezed my eyes shut and ignore all my surroundings. All I could feel was Alejandro kicking off and the wind sweeping at me.

When we reached a seat of traffic lights, Alejandro's hand came off the handle and onto my hands that were resting on his stomach. He pushed the pair down until they were resting on his crotch. I felt myself feeling physically and emotionally sick, but as I tried to pull my hands back up, he pushed them down again. There was nothing I could do to remove them from that area of his body. The worst part was I could feel him getting harder and harder from my hands and the vibrations of the motorcycle. It was disgusting.

Luckily we soon sped off again and I could move my hands upwards because he had his on the handlebars. I was still feeling a little nauseous, though and my mind was starting to spin around inside my head. I just wanted the whole bike ride over with.

I finally felt us come to a halt, I opened my eyes and jumped off the motorcycle, throwing the helmet off my head and straightening down my hair. Alejandro chuckled at me.

"Not one for Bike rides, eh, Gorgeous?" I shook my head in disbelief at him. But it didn't last long because I was overwhelmed with nausea, I ran to the nearest trash can and threw up everything I had in my guts. I felt Alejandro behind me, holding my hair back, but I didn't care. After everything he did to me, holding my hair while I threw up my lunch wasn't going to help. "I never knew you had motion sickness." Yeah, motion sickness, because that's what you get after being kidnapped, sexually harassed and raped for five weeks.

When I was done throwing up, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and leaned into Alejandro for support, only because I couldn't hold my own weight. He scooped me up into his arms, bridal style, and carried me inside the building he had taken me to. He dropped me down onto a rather comfy bed and left the room. I drifted off to sleep for a little while.

A/N: Well...I...Um...Yeah! Two chapters in one day! LOL! That's amazing for me :) LOL! And I might actually go off and start writing the next one, too...But the next one will only be a lil' shortie again! Only fr the fact I want it in Courtney's P.O.V. during the confrontation scenes. Trust me, I have a good plan for that :) And it might actually be a long chapter, too :)

Okay...enough rambling :)

Oh, I'm kinda stuck for ideas on a oneshot...if you have any you don't plan on using, can I please use them :) Full credit to you, of course :)

Thank you for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	22. Chapter 22: Duncan

**Duncan**

Quietly, I crept down the staircase and out the door. I felt bad about going it alone, the President did really want to be the one to find Courtney. But, if I did tell anyone Alejandro was going to do something really bad to Courtney. And I couldn't hold that over on my conscience.

I placed the case in the passenger seat of my car and buckled myself up. I kicked it into life and sped off down the road. I passed house after house, wondering if that's where Courtney had been all along. She could have been right under our noses and we never knew about it. I was still feeling guilty about it all, blaming myself for letting her out of my sight. I was her body guard, I was the one who was supposed to protect her and I couldn't even do that. I had a feeling the President was going to fire me when we got her back to safety.

Courtney's smiling face was constantly on my mind. The way I remembered her was the when she was lying in bed, her sweet and innocent face buried into my chest. I loved the way she felt on my skin, as if we melted together. I just wanted that feeling back and I was willing to kill for it. I just wanted my beautiful girlfriend back in my arms, safe again.

I pulled up into the parking lot of the Rehabilitation center, where Alejandro had told me to meet him, and instantly saw his Harley Davidson parked up against the wall. My eyes narrowed, knowing he was inside the building. I had the right mind to burn that place to the ground, but he did say he'd hand Courtney over at the same time I handed over the money, so I couldn't risk her life if she was in there, too.

Jumping out the car, I grabbed the brief case and walked up to the doors. It was unlocked, so I just walked in. I couldn't see anyone there, so I simply walked down the hallway, looking in through all the windows as I passed. The place reminded me of Juvie, each room had a clean bed and a small closet, the window was there so the workers could check on our behaviour, make sure we weren't causing trouble for our room mates.

I reached the end of the corridor and looked in the last room. There, lying on the bed, was Courtney. My eyes bulged from their sockets and I pressed myself against the window. I reached out for the door, but it was locked. I couldn't stand being this close to her, but not being able to hold her.

"A right beauty, isn't she?" I whipped myself around, facing the douche bag. He had a sly smirk on his lips and evil hinting in the toxic green pools he called eyes.

"Let me take her!" I snapped at him, my body burning up in anger. He just kept smirking at me. I wanted to punch him so badly, and I would have, if a few other men hadn't stepped out behind him. Alejandro chuckled.

"Of course you can take her." He pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed it at me. "Just give me the case first." Alejandro held out his free hand to me, but I refused to hand over the brief case. His sly smirk turned sour and the two hit men also pulled out guns, all pointing at me. "If that's the way it has to be." Alejandro turned the gun to point at the window that was separating Courtney from me and fired. The bullet pierced through the glass and hit her in the leg. She woke up, screaming in pain.

"Courtney!" I shouted out, she was clutching her leg with everything she had, but she still turned to me.

"Duncan...?" I heard her breath out quietly, still grimacing in pain.

A/N: How could he shoot Courtney? That jack ass is going doooooown!

Mwahahaha! LOL! But, yeah, HE SHOT COURTNEY! Kill him, Duncan, Kill him for me!...Will Duncan kill him? Maybe...Maybe not...Who knows?...I DO!

So, I probably will get another chapter out today, probably this afternoon since it is 11:11 AM here in Wales...yeah...I really am running out of things to say...

Thank you to everyone who reviews and wants Alejandro dead like everyone else! He deserves to die! Mwahahaha! LOL!

I think the burning question is Courtney pregnant with Al's devil spawn...Is she?...This is actually one of the very little things I have planned for the story, and I planned it after everyone asked me if she's pregnant...So, is she pregnant with Al's evil sprogling, or is she just throwing up from everything she's been through the last few weeks...Wait and see...I promise you it will be revealed quite soon...Maybe...Possibly...Should be...We never know...I'm officially boring you now...these dots are so annoying...LOL!

Thanks to everyone for reading, pretty please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	23. Chapter 23: Courtney

**Courtney**

"Duncan..." The name came out short and wispy. The pain in my leg was hurting like hell and when I removed my hand I could see I was bleeding like mad. I'd been shot. Alejandro, who still had the gun pointed at me, had shot me straight into my leg. The pain was burning through my whole leg and it hurt like nothing I had ever felt before.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Duncan yelled out to Alejandro.

"Give me the money!" The bastard shouted back. I cried out in pain, but I don't think anyone heard me. "Give me the money, Duncan, and I won't shoot again." Oh God! He was gonna shoot me again.

"HAVE YOUR FUCKING FILTHY BLOOD MONEY." I heard a loud thump, but I had my eyes closed the whole time. I guessed Duncan had thrown the case full of money to the floor. Another loud thump and the sound of a loud crack and the door being thrown against the bare wall ensured and then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. But, they were safe arms. I was feeling secure in them. I knew they were Duncan even before he spoke to me. "Court, Princess, are you okay?" He asked, pulling me as close to him as he could.

"No." I squeaked, still in pain from my leg. I sobbed into Duncan's shirt because I just couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I knew he cared for me, he had been brave enough to come after me. "My leg." I whispered, my face pressed into his clothed chest.

"I know, baby, I know it hurts." He kissed the top of my head lightly and I cried some more. "We have to get you out of here." I nodded my head and Duncan moved out the way to pick me up. But, as he moved away, he revealed Alejandro, who was standing behind him, gun pointing straight at the two of us. He clicked the trigger and the bullet came straight for me, but Duncan jumped in the way.

"DUNCAN!" I shouted out as he fell to the floor. All the pain I was in washed away as I watched my boyfriend lay lifelessly on the floor.

"Grab the girl and get out of here." Alejandro called over his shoulder.

"Duncan..." I called out again, but my voice was barley audible. I watched as that jackass kicked him in the stomach, making sure he was gone. When Duncan didn't move, the tears just gushed from my under my now closed eyelids. My whole world was finally gone..."NO!" I screamed out as one of the men tried to pick me. I hit his hand away. "Get away from me!"

"Courtney, baby, we have to get you to a doctor." Alejandro hushed me, smoothing down my hair.

"Why? Just leave me here to die!" I screamed at him, not able to control my emotions anymore.

"I would never do that." I kissed my hair and I cried some more. I wished it was Duncan who was kissing my hair. Reluctantly, I was picked up bridal style by one of then hit men and carried out of the room and down the corridor. The other one was by his side and Alejandro walked behind us, holding the case full of money.

"What the-" I heard his gasp, before a huge cracking sound followed.

"Boss?" The two men turned around and I saw Alejandro against the wall, clutching his nose. Duncan was standing right in front of us, blood pouring from his face and a hole going straight through his shoulder. I gasped. He wasn't dead! Or, was I dead and this was really what I wanted to happen? Nope, Duncan was alive!

Alejandro tried to punch Duncan back, but he grabbed his fist and twisted it around, pushing the douche bag against the wall. The man who wasn't holding me ran at Duncan, pushing him off Alejandro. My boyfriend fell to the floor, but glanced upwards, his eyes almost burning red with anger. Duncan got back on his feet and rammed his fist into the guys gut, then his face as he doubled over in pain. Alejandro tried to headlock him, but Duncan knocked back against the wall.

The man who was holding me, dropped me into my feet and went to hit Duncan. I shouted out in pain as pain shot through my leg. I couldn't stand up by myself and ended up falling into the wall for support. My mind was racing around in circles and my head was thumping back and for. My vision was slowly blurring and shaking back and fore.

I could just make out Duncan punching the guy in the face and knocking him unconscience. All three of the guys were on the floor, clutching some part of their bodies, so Duncan came running over to me.

"Princess." He whispered my name, but it felt like he had shouted it. "Princess, stay with me." I could just about feel him squeezing my hand, but I was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Duncan..." I could hear blaring sirens all around me and I was strapped down to a gurney.

"Courtney!" I heard my boyfriend shout out, he was by my side. "Courtney, baby, it's okay, you're gonna be okay."

"Duncan..." It was the only thing I could get out of my mouth. My leg was still in serious pain and my mind was about to kill me with agony. I heard slamming doors and Duncan was sat beside me.

"Keep her talking!" A voice, I guess a paramedic, shouted at him.

"Court, talk to me." Duncan squeezed my hand tightly, but I had no energy to squeeze his back.

"I-I Lo-"

"Court, baby, what is it?"

"I love you..."

"I love you, too." I could hear Duncan's voice, it was strained from crying. Then, it was growing darker and darker. "COURTNEY!" Then it was black...

A/N: OMG! COURTNEY, STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT! She just said it black, you freak...COURTNEY, NOOOO! STAY WITH US!

Okay...I'm good...Taking deep breathes and praying for Courtney ;) LOL! Duncan's okay, only a hole through his shoulder, BUT WE NEED COURTNEY ALIVE TO COMPLETE DXC!

I told ya I'd get a good chapter out, and guess what? I WAS RIGHT!

We just gotta make sure Courtney is alright...Will she be? Find out tomorrow when I attempt to get a new chapter out ;) YAY!

You know, I'm usually pretty good with my spelling. I only have one or two mistakes a chapter these days...But, I got so caught up in this it was like one or two a _sentence_!

Thank you all for reading, pretty please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	24. Chapter 24: Duncan

**Duncan**

I cried out in pain once more as the nurse wrapped the final layer of bandages around my bullet wound. It was an extremely painful process. The bullet had gone straight through my shoulder, tearing part of my shoulder muscle, but luckily not hitting anything too important. I'd only need to wait for the hole to heal and I was able to remove the bandages. The nurse said it would only take a few weeks, but I would be left with a scar for life.

"Thanks." I grimaced, slipping off the bed and grabbing my shirt.

"Take it easy." She told me. I gave her a week smile and left the room, not even bothering to put my shirt back on. It would only cause me too much pain.

I walked out of the room and down the endless corridors. The only thing I wanted to do was go see Courtney. As soon as we'd arrived at the hospital she was rushed into theatre and one of the doctors took me to be examined. I knew nothing about her condition and all I could think about was life without her.

"Courtney Taylor?" I asked the receptionist. She gave me a weak smile and pointed to a door beside her. I nodded my head and walked through the door. It led into a smaller room, with chairs lining the walls, leading up to another door, where I guessed Courtney was. In the chairs by the door was the President, he had his arms around his sobbing wife. They both looked up to me as the door slammed shut behind.

"Duncan." Mrs. P. called my name out, wiping away her tears. She stood up and beckoned me over. I walked towards her and she gave me a hug, I winced in pain under my breath, but she heard. "I'm sorry, how's the shoulder?"

"It's alright, just a small wound." I told her. Then Mr. P stood up and held his hand out to me. I shook it, but neother of us smiled.

"Thank you, you saved Courtney. There is nothing I will ever be able to do to repay you." I nodded my head at him.

"It's okay, sir. As long as she's safe." I turned my head towards the door. "How is she?" As if on que, a nurse appeared in the doorway, looking over her clipboard.

"How's my daughter?" Mr. P. instantly asked.

"There is some good and bad news." We all stood facing the nurse, scared for Courtney's life. "First off, she will make it through." I felt a wave of relief fall over me. Courtney was okay. "The bullet wound wasn't too deep and she has just come through from the anesthetic." It was a miracle. "However, she did suffer a miscarriage." My eyes went wide. That sick, sick bastard. I should have fucking killed him!

"A-A miscarriage?" Mrs. P stuttered, unable to grasp the fact. The nurse nodded her head and looked down at her clipboard once again.

"She seemed to be about seven weeks along. I'm sorry for your lo-"

"Seven weeks? She was only with that..." But he couldn't even think of something to call Alejandro. "For five." She doubled checked her information.

"No, she was definitely past five weeks." My eyes widened even further and I hit my head on the wall. How could I have so fucking stupid? I could feel every ones eyes on me, now, knowing it was my baby she'd lost.

"Thank you." I heard the President choke and I heard the nurse's feet walk back into the room. "Duncan?" But I couldn't bring myself to look at them. I fell to my knees on the seat in front of me and tears started streaming from my eyes. She had been pregnant with my child the whole time. How had I not known?

"Duncan, i-it's going to b-be okay." Mrs. P. rested her hand on my good shoulder and I just shook my head. "Just tell us..." But she trailed off. I wiped my eyes and turned to the two of them.

"Sir, ma'am, I'm in love with your daughter. I have been from the first day I laid my eyes on her. She's the most beautiful and wonderful thing to ever come into my life. I would do anything for her." I poured my heart into those few short sentences, and I really didn't expect the President to say what he did.

"I understand, and I know you are perfect for my daughter." He gestured towards the door. "Go see her." I didn't move. "Go!" I gave him another nod of my head and I walked straight into the room where Courtney was.

I instantly saw her on the bed. She was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She still looked so weak and fragile as she laid there. She didn't see me standing there in the doorway and I'm glad she didn't, I wanted to stop and stare at her all day. She was so perfect.

"Hey." I smiled, trying to make things seem alright. She turned to face me, her face blank at first, but it brightened up as soon as she saw me there.

"Duncan." She smiled back. She struggled to sit up and I rushed to her side.

"Take it easy." I told her. I didn't want her hurt anymore, I always wanted to be able to protect her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, mom." She joked. I smiled even more. She was still trying to be happy and joyus, even after everything she had been through. I loved that about her, she never let anything stand in her way. "W-What happened to your shoulder?" She asked, tracing the red spot, where the blood had seeped through, on the bandages.

"Ah." I said and she instantly removed her hand. "You don't remember?" She shook her head.

"I don't remember much." She shook her head and I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. I wrapped my good arm around her and sat on the bed. She buried her head into my chest and I felt unable to protect her.

"Don't think about it, baby." I gently rocked her back and fore. My shoulder was aching, but I didn't want her to hurt on the inside as well as the out.

"Duncan, what's wrong with me?" She looked up into my eyes and I wiped my thumbs under her eyes, getting rid of the tears. "They won't tell me what's wrong with me. My ankle is in a throbbing pain and my stomach feels like it's been ripped out from inside me."

"Court..." I didn't know whether to tell her or not. I know after everything that's happened, I just couldn't tell her.

"Duncan, please tell me what happened!" Her voice was getting snappy and I couldn't keep it from her. I took in a deep breath and pulled her close to my chest again.

"Courtney, baby..." I mumbled into her hair. "Y-Your ankle hurts because _he_ shot you." I could feel her hot tears on my flesh. "And that's all my fault..."

"Duncan." She tried to pull away, but I pulled her back to me. I couldn't face her when I told her.

"And, the reason your stomach hurts." I choked out my words. "Is because, baby, you had a miscarriage." She was too strong for my weak arms. Courtney pulled away and looked up to me. "I'm so sorry." Tears were falling onto my own cheeks now. She was staring at me, her mouth hanging open, unable to take in the information.

"Duncan..."

"I know..."

"It's all my fault."

"NO!" I pulled her back to me. "It's not your fault, if anyone is to blame, it's me." I pulled her face up to look at me. "It wasn't _his_ baby, it was mine..."

A/N: HOLY SHIT! I told you I'd get you drama! And what did I do? I GAVE YOU DRAMA! OMG!

Yeah, you all knew she was pregnant and I just wanted to shake it up a bit and not have you all hate me with it being Alejandro's devil spawn! Mwahaha!

And we have 150 reviews! YAY!

LOL!

Well, I'm gonna go now and go praise Grilled Cheesus! LOL! Gotta love Glee!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

All Hail Grilled Cheesus!


	25. Chapter 25: Courtney

**Courtney**

I felt my whole body go rigid. I had, had a miscarriage? With Duncan's baby? Tears poured down my face even faster than before. I'd lost my baby. The pain in my heart at that moment was more overwhelming than the one in my throbbing ankle.

"Courtney, Princess, it's gonna be okay." I shook my head at Duncan. "Yes, it will be." Even through my blurred vision, I could see he was slightly crying, too. I knew he was upset about losing the baby, but he didn't want to show it. He wanted to be able to protective of me. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I sobbed, nuzzling my head into his bare chest. Duncan had gotten shot in the shoulder because of me. He was in serious pain from that and it was my fault. It seemed that wherever I went, I caused more and more trouble each time.

"Court, I'm sorry." He apologized into my hair. "Everything is my fault."

"No!" I pushed myself away from him and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "This isn't your fault, it's _his_!" I couldn't even speak his name, it felt too dirty to me. "Duncan, please don't blame yourself...Please." I held my hand up, it was my turn to wipe away his tears. He smiled a bit at me, leaning in and kissing my forehead.

"Okay..." He whispered into my ear. I kissed his cheek and yawned loudly. "Get some sleep, Princess." I smiled tiredly and laid back down on the bed. I really was hurting all over, but I really didn't care. My thoughts were on the baby I had lost. I had so many questions running around my mind. Was it a boy or a girl? What would it's name have been? Would my parents approve of the baby? Would the baby look like me or Duncan? It was with the thinking of those questions, I drifted off to sleep.

I dreamt about the baby, too. She was a perfect little girl named Emily-May Evans. She had Duncan's pale skin and gorgeous blue eyes, but my mocha hair and cute little freckles. To me she looked perfect, but she wasn't real. She was make-believe baby. The baby I really wished I'd had.

In the dream, Duncan and I loved our daughter to pieces. She was the perfect little girl in our eyes. She had Duncan's out-going personality, with hints of my 'never-let-anything-stand-in-your-way' attitude. Perfect. As I watched her grow older in the dream, she became more and more beautiful. It was like my heart wanted that to happen, and I really did want that to happen. As soon as Duncan told me the news of the miscarriage, my heart fell through the floor. I know I'm only sixteen, but I still didn't want to loose the baby. I loved my baby.

When I woke up, it was around midnight. All the strange hospital noises kept me from going back to the world of dream. So, I laid in bed. Alone. But, when I turned to my side, I noticed Duncan spread out on a few chairs he had pushed together. I smiled to myself. He really did care about me. And I loved him so much because of that.

A/N: So, another short chapter...Haven't had one of those in a while...LOL!

I hope you liked it...even if it is saddening. Poor Courtney and Duncan...They have had such a hard time...

Next chapter is the final one...I don't know if I want to write an epilogue or not...depends if I can write down what I'm imagining right now...I might :)

Thank you to everyone who I have had on the edge of their seats for the past few chapters, believe it or not, that means a lot ot me :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	26. Chapter 26: Duncan

**Duncan**

"Careful." I pulled my arm around Courtney for safety.

"I'm fine, Duncan." Cam her reply. She hopped out of the car, balancing on her good foot and the car door. I handed over her crutches and she gave me a funny look. "Why are you babying me?"

"I am not babying you, watch your step!" I called out, but Courtney was fine. She didn't fall or anything as she jumped up the steps. I grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk of the car and joined her at the house doors.

As I went to push the door open, Mr. President did from the other side. He pulled Courtney close to him, hugging her fragile body. It looked as if she was about to snap in half at any moment, but I couldn't stop her own father from hugging her.

He had trusted me to bring her home from the hospital. Courtney has been in for two weeks and they now thought she was ready to go home. I, on the other hand, didn't think she was ready. Courtney was still unsteady on her feet and she was getting stomach cramps every so often.

I still blamed myself for everything that happened to her. Courtney had been put through torture by Alejandro for five weeks! Everyone said it wasn't my fault, if anything, I was a hero for saving her. But, I still blamed it all on me. Courtney was now going to be haunted by the memories of being sexually harrassed and raped constantly. She wouldn't be able to have kids for at least another three years because of the brusing she had recieved to her stomach. It was endless torture for her.

"Duncan, can you get me out a pair of pajama's, please?" I handed my beautiful girlfriend her glass of water and waled over to her closet to get her PJ's. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked, taken off guard by her thank you.

"For everything." She went silent for a moment. "You've been so kind to me, Duncan. And I just want to say thank you." I pulled out her fuzzy, pink pajama's and walked back over to the bed.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm doing it because I love you." I gave her a peck on the cheek and Courtney giggled a bit.

"I do have to thank you." She then gave me a quick peck on the lips. We hadn't properly kissed for a while, I'd been too scared too close to her in the hospital. On the odd occasion Courtney would kiss me, but I felt bad about it. I felt as if I was hurting her by doing it. I don't know why, I just did. "I want to give you a proper thank you." She budged forward on the bed and climbed onto my lap.

"Court-" But she pushed her finger to my lips, shutting me up.

"I mean it, Duncan. I want to say thank you the right way." Courtney leaned down and started gently sucking on my neck.

"C-Courtneyyy." I almost yelled out as she bit down hard on my coller bone. I couldn't stand her teasing for much more longer and threw her down on the bed. She scrunched her face up in pain a bit. "Sorry." I whispered, pushing my nose to hers.

"It's okay." She replied, crashing her lips to mine. I could feel her hand wriggling it's way down to mine and pulling it towards her boobs. But, before I could get myself settled there was a knock at the door and Courtney pushed me off her. "Come in!" She called. I quickly sat up on the bed and looked towards the door.

"Are you two joining us for dinner?" It was Mrs. P.

"No thanks, mom." Courtney told her. "We're gonna try catch up on some sleep."

"Okay." The Mrs replied, smiling at us both. I knew she could see past our innocent smiling. "I'll see you in the morning." She shut the door behind her and I looked down at my girlfriend with lustfilled eyes.

"Well, off to bed then." My mouth dropped open. Courtney sat up and pulled her top off. She just loved to tease me. "Help me." She said, her voice quiet.

"Sure." I smiled back. I leaned down and guided Courtney's pants off her body.

"Carful!" She hissed as I tried to pull them down over her ankle.

"Sorry." I replied, still feeling bad about it. After a desperate struggle to get Courtney dressed, I pulled my own t-shirt off and threw it to the floor. I laid down on the bed and Courtney cuddled herself up to me. "I love you." I told her, truely meaning it.

"I love you, too."

A/N: EEEP! Only one chappie left...OMG! NOOOOO! I can't believe it!

An epilogue...That's what it'll be, an epilogue :)

Also, sorry for the gap between my last update...I was having trouble thinking of something to write for Duncan's final chapter :) Next chapter will be in 3rd person...In other words, no one's P.O.V. :)

LOL!

Thank you guys, I love you all :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	27. Chapter 27: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The young girl walked down the stairs. Or waddled, more like. She held one hand on the baby bumo and the other on her back. She must have been at least seven months gone, and still light on her feet.

"I thought I told you to lie down." The man at the bottom of the stairs folded his arms over his well toned, bare chest. He had shaggy black hair over his head, with the slight hint of green every here and there. His eyes were a bright, piercing blue, and staring staright at the girl on the stairs.

"I can't sleep." She complained, she attempted to wrap her arms around the man, but the baby bump wouldn't let her. She giggled a little, staring down at her soon-to-be child. "I don't think she wants to share me with you, Duncan." But, when she wasn't looking, Duncan stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her fragile body that way, resting his ahnds on the bump.

"What makes you say that, Court?" Duncan smirked, nuzzling his head into her neck. "Now, tell me, my amazing fiancee, why are you not in bed?"

"Did you feel that." Courtney asked, a smile on her face.

"Nice try, not kikcs from Duncan Junior." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"It's going to be a girl, and even if it wasn't, it would never, ever be a Duncan Junior." The heavily pregnant woman stated.

"Okay, okay. Mommy's call for a boy's names, daddy's for a girl." Duncan smiled, not smirked, smiled. "Now, my question has not been answered. Why are you not in bed?"

"You can not expecting me to go lie in bed when I am not tired, are you?" Courtney asked, half-angerd, half-joking.

"Sit down at least, a woman of your age and condition should not be on her feet." Duncan said, removing his hands from the bump and taking Courtney's hand in his own. He led her through a door behind them, into the living room. "Now, sit down."

"Ma!" A little voice called. On the floor was a little baby, sitting in a playpen. He had slightly tanned skin and jet black hair. His bright eyes were shining blue, just like his fathers.

"Hey, little buddy." Duncan cooed. "Finally awake then?"

"Ma!" The baby called out again.

"See, he loves mommy more, don't you baby?" Courtney called out from the sofa, where she had now settled down.

"Whatever." Duncan rolled his eyes, smiling at his wife. Six years down the line and Duncan was still in as much love with Courtney as he had been when they first met. "You need to quit playing favorites." Duncan unlocked the gate and his son jumped to his feet.

"Dada!" He cried.

"That right, Jackson, come see daddy." Duncan smiled at his son, opening up his arms for a hug, but Jackson ran straight past Duncan, over to the sofa where Courtney was sitting.

"Still loving mommy more." Courtney smirked at her fiancee. It was too bad she couldn't scoop her son up in her arms. It always meant the world to her to have her son sfae in her arms. After everything that Courtney had been through as a child, she didn't want the same thing to happen to her own kids. And she had the right to worry, that monster was still out there.

Duncan and Courtney had kept it strong between them when they settled back into the routine at the white house. As the years went by, they stayed together. Nothing could tear them apart. Not even when Mr. Taylor had to give up his position as President of the United States.

A year after the incident, Alejandro finally got sent down. However, he managed to escape. The police could not find him anywhere, it was as if he had vanished off the face of the earth. Courtney had been more terrified than ever before, but everyone was dealy protective of her.

When Courtney was nineteen-years-old, her father had gone back to his normal life. There was no need for anymore body guards, but Duncan still stuck around. He was not giving Courtney up that easily.

But, even with Duncan by her side, she constantly had the same nightmares, over and over again. It worried Duncan to a point where he took her to see a doctor. Courtney was given nerve tablets and some more councelling. But none of it helped.

A year later, Courtney found out she was expecting. It was the greatest news she had ever heard. Even the nightmares stopped. She just concerntrated on her baby.

When she was five months gone, Duncan proposed to her in her favorite spot in the park. It was the middle of winter, the whole park was covered in snow. It was a picture perfect moment. Naturally, Courtney said yes and four months later they had their son, Jackson Michael Evans. Everything was perfect for them.

Now, two years after their son was born, Courtney and Duncan were expecting their second. Life couldn't have been happier for the two of them.

A/N: Yep...Crappy ending, right?

Yeah...We all know it was. ;) LOL!

I just can not believe this is the end of this story...I had to postpone it for a lil' while...I just did not want it to end...

I want to say a HUGE thank you to;

icarlyfanatic101

tdirocks4life

hawkfire111

fallenangel

InstruMental

The Dramatic Runner

unknown66

xXCookieGiverxX

CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME

DanceAcademyFanxxxx

Little Miss Doom-and-Gloom

.mUziEK.

cliquefan11

not signing in

Aravi Velez

SkorpionQueen012

crazy- yanu dxc

Devil of Hearts

WeRWhoWeR

CandyBlock987

xladyjagsvolleyball16x

akanami94

PosidionsDaugher

Sensula

Rbdk82397

Binkybaby

sweetElisabeth

TeamDiNozzo

PhoenixKingOzai

Desire at gunpoint

InoYamanaka1

OMG! 31 reviewers! I love you guys so much! This story has gotten so many reviews :) I really mean it when I say I love you! It's because of all of you I have gotten this far with this story...It was only supposed to be a few chapters long...Not 27!(At least I think it's 27, anyway ;D)

LOL!

Well, I guess this is the end...Thank you all

Thanks for reading, please, for the last time, review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
